From the Forest (Sneak Peek)
by Mimizzzz
Summary: Loki witnesses a mysterious visitor from Alfheim within the woods of Asgard. After uncovering some answers as to who this visitor is from his mother, Frigga, Loki wishes to know more. What does this creatures appearance mean for Asgard? And why did it show itself to him?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of or related to Thor or any other portion of the Marvel universe. I do however own Anotoo as well as the information surrounding Flora and Fauna that I conjure up in my own imagination. So please no thievery (you cleptomaniacs).**

 **A/N: Read 20 pages on primates? Or write a sneak peek to my new story? Oh priorities, you are so not in order.**

 **As I said above this is a sneak peak to a new story I am working on (while blatantly disregarding responsibilities). I am actually very excited to write this in hopes of delving more into my own ideas on what the flora, fauna, and regions of Asgard and it's surrounding realms would look like (Hello Bio Nerd!). Please let me know what you think and if you are as excited as I am to read more!**

 **This is also a very rough draft that has not had a read through or editor take a look at it (so please be a bit lenient but let me know of mistakes). It will be edited when the full story is released.**

 **Also a working title so let me know of any suggestions to that.**

 **Enjoy!**

The night was growing longer as the lights gently flickered within the vast expanse of the library. It had been hours since he had begun his search for answers. This latest text was yielding no answers, same as the last five had done as well. Eyes straining and head starting to ache he closed the book with a loud thud and let out a stressful sigh. Leaning back in the cushioned chair he pinched the the bridge of his nose to try and relieve some of the mental strain. He did not notice as another individual entered the room.

"I do not need a mother's intuition in order to know that something is troubling you," came the nurturing voice of Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Letting out yet another sigh Loki turned to look over his shoulder at his mother as she approached. Frigga walked to the opposite side of the table and took a seat across from her son.

"I…," Loki paused trying to get his thoughts in order. He knew for a fact that he will sound like a lunatic after his thoughts are spoken aloud.

Frigga waited patiently as she watched the confusion and turmoil pass through his green eyes. Normally she could muster a guess as to what troubles her son. It usually pertained to troubles with his studies, the typical stresses of palace life, or his brother simply getting on his nerves. This time, however, was different and Frigga was curious as to what it is.

"I...saw something," Loki finally said, with some difficulty.

"You saw something?" Frigga asked with a light hearted tone. Normally Loki had no problem finding the appropriate words to express his thoughts and feelings, especially to her. This statement was vague and almost unsure. Now she was especially curious. "What did you see?"

Loki held a look of slight confusion. _'What did I see anyways?_ _Perhaps it was a simple trick of the light as I had first thought. The canopy of the forest can do that at times when sun breaks through the leaves.'_ "I'm not entirely sure," was the immediate answer he gave to his mother.

Frigga let a soft smile escape her lips. "What do you think you saw?"

Loki sighed again. "It was...an animal of some sort. Or at least I think it was."

"An animal? I'm assuming it was an animal that you have not seen before?" Frigga questioned curiously. Her son had read nearly every book the vast library of Asgard had to offer. The fact that he had not read about this animal that he had seen was a puzzling fact to her.

"Yes," was Loki's simple short answer.

"And I see you turned to the archives pertaining to the fauna found on Asgard to try and find your answer," Frigga inquired taking into account the books that her son had strewn across the table. All of which were encyclopedic volumes containing every creature found within the realm of Asgard.

"Yes, however none of them have been any help," came the aggravated exasperation as Loki leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Might I inquire as to what this animal looked like?" Frigga questioned. "And why are you so obsessed with finding out what it is? The last time I checked you were not much interested in animals or beast mastery,." She ended lightheartedly. It was clear that her son was troubled, to say the least, and she was simply trying to keep the conversation light.

Loki looked up at his mother, meeting her gaze for a second as he debated on whether or not to tell her. "It was a fox, or at least partly a fox. A fenarctos fox, I believe, from the Haltos region north of here. It had the thick copper gray coat but the ears were a bit smaller than usual," He stated, trying to provide facts to better back up his claim. Yet he knew no amount of factual evidence would make him sound any less of a lunatic. _'Maybe I'm just loosing it. Perhaps my brother has finally driven me mad,'_ he thought with a small laugh.

"A fenarctos?" Frigga puzzled, "It's the beginning of spring? They should have migrated far from here by now."

"I said partly," Loki murmured as he tried to figure out his thoughts.

"Partly?" Frigga questioned as she watched her son grab one of the books and flip to the section on Ornithology.

"It had four legs but the feet of a bird," Loki said finally finding the page he had been searching for. He turned the book towards his mother, "A Roreal to be exact. Pitch black and scaled with the long gray dewclaw on it's front two feet."

Frigga looked at the illustration of the bird on the page. _'The body of a fox but the feet of a bird. This was getting interesting.'_ "Loki, Roreal's are found far to the south and even then they are rare. It's said they are only seen during the fall and spring seasons."

"I know, and I know it sounds crazy but that isn't even all of it," Loki said as he started to pace.

"What's the rest of it then?"

"It...it appeared to have antlers…," Loki said. _'Yep, I am officially crazy.'_

"Antlers?" Frigga questioned. She thought for a moment wondering where she had heard this all before. For some reason what her son was saying sounded familiar yet she could not place it. "Just how big were these antlers?"

"Not large persay. Proportionate to the body. But not from any animal that I have seen or read about. They did not have the usual shape with seven points but instead held nine points," Loki explained watching as realization suddenly crossed his mother's face.

She looked at him astonished.

"Mother, do you know what this creature is?" Loki asked excitedly. Perhaps he wasn't as crazy as what he originally thought.

Frigga let a smile cross her lips. No wonder he son couldn't find the answers he seeked, he was looking for them in the wrong place. "Come with me," was all she said as she got up and lead Loki to a very different portion of the libraries archives. She stopped and pulled out a weathered leather bound volume. Walking to the nearest table she placed the heavy book down and started to flip through it's pages. "It would appear we have had a visitor from Alfheim," She spoke as she continued her scanning of the pages.

"Alfheim?" Loki puzzled. "Mother are you…" But before he could finish his sentence his mother turned to a page containing an illustration of the creature he had just described.

Loki rushed forward and turned the book towards him. His eyes began scanning the page as he read the information it contained.

After a moment Frigga spoke drawing Loki's attention away from the words, "Is this the creature that you saw?"

Loki paused to look at the picture drawn on the page. It was an exact replica of the creature he had seen in the woods just days before. Moss of the Spangrove trees draped and entangled itself within the antlers. Large ears attentive and pointed forward. Gray luminous eyes peering deep and judging the soul. The artist even captured the thick fur as it appeared to blow gently in the wind while strong scaled feet and wrought iron claws gripped the fallen log it stood on. It certainly was an eerie creature. Yet still, it ignited a sense of intrigue and fascination within him.

"Yes, this is exactly the creature that I saw," Loki spoke quietly.

"You should feel honored, the guardian of the forests doesn't show itself often or to just anyone," Frigga mentioned as her son continued to scan the page.

"Guardian of the forest?" Loki pondered, "It says here it's name is Anotoo."

Loki paused and looked to his mother as she gave a short nod of assurance.

"So what you're saying is that I didn't see an animal, but instead saw some sort of a supernatural being?" He stared a bit incredulously.

"I suppose so," Frigga answered not completely sure herself.

"You suppose so?"

"Well it is difficult to saw just was Anotoo is. No one has ever been able to talk to the creature let alone study it for longer than a few seconds. We don't know why it appears to certain people and not others. All that we do know is that if Anotoo is seen near the beginning of spring the forest will be healthy and harvests from the surrounding fields will be plentiful," his mother explained. The forest guardian was seen as a myth to most. A simple mythology to intrigue children.

"So why did it show itself to me?" Loki pondered looking back at the book.

"As I said, we do not know," Frigga repeated as she contemplated the same question.

"Mother, you said this creature was a visitor from Alfheim. Do you suppose the light elves would have more answers?" Loki questioned, aloof but hopeful.

"I do not know but I'm sure we could inquire. We have never had a problem with the inhabitants on Alfheim and have always found them to be strong allies. I'm sure they would share what information they have if we pay them a visit," Frigga responded, seeing that her son was desperate for more answers than a simple I don't know.

"When could we go?" Loki asked hoping for sooner rather than later. He was eager for more information now that he had gotten some answers.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Frigga smiled gently, "So long as your brother doesn't need you for sparing practice." She let out a lighthearted laugh as Loki's face turned into a scowl from the thought.

"Tomorrow it is then. Thor will just have to replace me with his precious warrior's three for the time being," Loki suggested looking to his mother.

"Tomorrow it is. Perhaps now you should get some sleep," Frigga offered as Loki closed the book.

"I suppose so," Loki said, "I also assume the librarians would have no problem with me holding onto this volume for a short while." He held the leather bound book under his right arm as his offered his right arm to his mother.

"I'm sure it would be fine," Frigga said taking Loki's arm. The two exited the library and headed off to the royals sleeping chambers.


End file.
